Stauros
Stauros The Brother of Neo P.A.P.A. He is the first of the Nephilim to manipulate the Azure Flame – thought impossible due to the chaotic nature of the Nephilim. Stauros found the chaotic nature of the Nephilim unsettling, and seeked comfort from what could have been counted as the most chaotic of them all – Neo P.A.P.A himself. Normally Neo P.A.P.A doesn’t associate with the Nephilim much, as he merely maintains the library and government, ensuring that the Nephilim are not involved in major events, if any. Stauros is the Conscience Nephilim, representing the kindness which could come from all beings, regardless of stature or origin. Background He was the first anomaly in the Nephilim race, and was despised by the others for being unwilling to cooperate with their more elaborate pranks and manipulating the lives of beings for their own entertainment, be it for good or bad. Due to his unique background, Neo P.A.P.A took him in, forming bonds with him and even going so far as to call Stauros his brother. From Neo P.A.P.A, Stauros learnt many powerful spells, magic and self-enhancements to be used when necessary. Neo P.A.P.A also taught Stauros a weakened form of Potential Annihilation, where he can spare people whilst ensuring that they are incapable of committing more vicious acts. Later, however, he was accidentally absorbed into a being cryptically named the “living sun”, seemingly vanishing from existence. However, he was later revived by Neo P.A.P.A as the Nephilim created by him, is always linked to him. Personality Stauros is the kindest Nephilim you’ll ever meet. He is fearless, proud and strong, and has a strong sense of moral self. Rest assured that Stauros will never lie to you – however he can still choose not to tell you certain things. Natural Ability Stauros’s natural abilities are not as well-developed as his peers – advanced in the arts of the Verdant Flame. Instead, he goes on what little he has, scriptures of Heaven from the past, as well as Neo P.A.P.A’s guidance. Strength: Despite not being a Melee fighter, preferring to sit in the sidelines, Stauros is unnaturally strong, capable of fighting the Elemental Hydra and Cystan the Earth Dragon on even ground. Speed: His speed is relatively undermining compared to most of Tier 4, however his dexterity and magical powers are more than enough to counteract it. Durability: Being equipped with the Armour of the Nephilim, Stauros is rendered potentially immune to all but the strongest of attacks, capable of withstanding even Raijin Shenron’s powerful blasts of electricity. Power: Having not reached Neo P.A.P.A’s level of power, and being at the most fundamental, basic level of Azure Flame Manipulation, with it only at its initial stage. However, this flame is not to be taken lightly. Powers and Abilities Being the only pure Azure Flame user, he has access to some abilities which are unavailable to other Nephilim, and is extremely powerful. Aether Manipulation: Stauros is able to manipulate all that is holy in nature, and is often seen as “a blessing in disguise”. Despite being holy, his appearance is a sight to behold… Martial Arts Mastery: Stauros’ Mastery over Martial Arts is astounding, being highly efficient and powerful. He is able to transfer vibrations , reflecting them back at the enemy whilst dealing his own blows, making him one of the most efficient fighters. Force Augmentation: He is able to augment the power of any shockwave travelling away from him, maximizing its energy output. Aura of Zen: Stauros has the Aura of Zen,, an ability which results in everything becoming “peaceful” whilst nearing him. This causes massive forces and attacks sent against him to mostly deteriorate into an eerie calm. In a storm, this aura would create the eye of the storm. In battle, being too near him may result in evil-to-good conversion, especially for those who were “wronged” but not outright evil. Spatial Alteration: He is able to warp spatial perception and space itself, creating an infinite area between him and the enemy, forever preventing the target from reaching him. This can also be used to trick opponents, using their attacks against them. Polarity Manipulation: Stauros is able to manipulate the positivity and negativity of beings, capable of literally “bringing out the good in people”. This is used in order to resolve minor conflicts, but will not help against major ones. Dimensional Creation: Stauros is able to utilize Dimensions to his advantage, creating links which send the attacks right back at the enemy, though this attack is not instant. Azure Flame Manipulation: Stauros wields the the “1st-Degree Azure Flame”, which is the Azure Flame’s most impure form. To the Z Fighters or Gods, this flame would be named the “Purest of the pure Ki”, and is capable of patently absurd feats for Ki, such as burning the very fabric of space to fuel itself, or enhance the capabilities of others. Techniques Nail Combo Fist – An extremely powerful combo which intermix several punches into one. Even though it looks like only a single punch occurred, bluish flashes of light are seen occurring one after another, causing a constant shockwave of damage. Azure Threads – Stauros uses a very unique method of extending his control and power, through the form of Azure threads which are 1 microscopic in thickness. These threads can handle an unscrupulous amount of abuse, and are insanely durable, as they are fashioned from the Azure Flame. These threads are so tiny that they can cut through virtually anything with immense power, allowing him to have “Telekinesis”. These threads are mainly used to distort and split the enemy’s attacks apart and deflecting most physical blows. Together with his Aura of Zen, these threads are possibly the Ultimate Defense. This Azure Flame is also able to interact on the spiritual level, allowing it to prevent spiritual things from interfering with the battle. Life’s Insignificance – One of Stauros’ more debilitating attacks. This technique draws upon the life force of the universe, bringing it one step closer to entropy. This energy is then used to oppress the enemy, showing them how utterly insignificant they are compared to the vast universe. The 3rd Decision – Whatever the previous 2 decisions may be, it doesn’t matter. Once the 3rd decision is made whilst being fuelled by this, the user will be enhanced with different traits, be it massive speed or durability, or even the manipulation of people. This process is entirely random. Spatial Compression – A void is created around the opponent’s head, preventing them from breathing. This is also used to increase/decrease the space between objects and attacks, making it very useful for his guerilla tactics to utilize. Potential Reset – The weakened version of “Potential Annihilation”, taught to him by Neo P.A.P.A. This allows Stauros to reset the person’s potential and alter them. Aura Activation – Stauros activates his natural, powerful aura, creating a blinding light which distracts his enemies, while threads which are part of his aura form naturally. In this state, his Aura of Zen extends throughout the universe, and it limits his opponent to mostly physical attacks. This massive aura also causes most to calm down and only the most firm of will, or evil people are able to fight him when this is used. Spontaneous Revival – As long as the essence of the person exists, he is able to revive them, including himself. However, when he was assimilated into Cam’s body, he was unable to reform his entire self, and chose to remain with Neo P.A.P.A Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Godlike Category:Gods Category:Nephilim Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:New Characters